Second chances
by JazRox
Summary: The Brotherhood has won, but Slade has Robin and plans to make him his apprentice whether he likes it or not.  Also has Jericho and Wintergreen in it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Slade and Robin story.

**Second chances,**

**Chapter one important decisions.**

The boy was wasting his life with those so called friends does he not see what he has, he has so much to learn, he knows so little. Is he blind?

Yet I watch the boy day by day wearing those awful colourful uniform does he not know that these criminals as he calls them can see him a mile away, he is a good boy too good. I can tell his brief 5 day stint with me when he was my apprentice has assisted him, which makes me proud. And when he assisted me with the evil daemon issue, he has my thanks for that. The boy has now left to travel the world and fight the brotherhood. It gave me time to rebuild my empire, and plan for my apprentice's return; I had redesigned his uniform the one he has was simple sleek, orange and black, and guards. His new uniform was similar but with padding, less guards and the 'S' is not only stitched on but cannot be ripped off.  
Wintergreen prepared me tea; Robin had been gone for some time. I cannot pretend I am not concerned. The brotherhood is becoming concerning… freezing heroes, I will have to intervene if they harm my boys. Jericho and I do not communicate so much anymore… actually, at all. I do not want Jericho as my apprentice; I still am unaware how he got his powers but then again… I haven't always been informed of my son's life.

"Is Brotherhood the concerning?" Wintergreen asked, I am glad he escaped Terra. I nod, it was concerning the petty criminals have been raiding jump like there is no tomorrow, Wintergreen placed the tea down. I knew what Wintergreen was thinking, but the man had done too much for me, for me to be mad at him. if Robin works hard then maybe, MAYBE in 2 or three years when he earns it, he will have leeway but not as much as he did as the titan leader. I saw the glint in his eyes, he wasn't mad only concerned that I will beat Robin. Last time my Apprentice was beaten. And I admit that, but he was incredible disobedient 'eat your dinner' he chucked the plate at me. It was a nice dinner, wintergreen worked hard on it, and he throws it at me. He showed disrespect for myself, wintergreen and even himself. Showing he cannot control his emotions was something an child could not do, and I wanted to treat him as a young man and not a child. Yet Robin forced me to treat him like a spoilt child so I placed him over my knee. Not a huge punishment… but I did send him to bed with no dinner.

"Yes" I admit, "I am concerned about the boys." He nodded, I sit deeper in my chair, my mind was troubled I didn't know what to do; a rare predicament. Yet I drink my tea and focused… with Terra she took very little effort, some would say she is not worthy, and she was. A loyal apprentice, I had to do the community service and teach her to use her powers. They were horrible untrained. They were powerful yes, but could kill everyone… and robin was so concerned over little old me. Wintergreen saw my grin. I saw him flinch; he knows I have just planned something.

"Something has just occurred to you." I nod, it was a simple plan but still very….. My mind was stopped by the screen flickering the hive's symbol appeared, this annoyed me, I am now the King pin… okay the brother hood is the king ping at the moment. The moment, suddenly that stupid midget boy gizmo I think appeared. I felt my eye leer, how dare they summon me. I am no one's servant, yet my look frightened the boy… good. I love it when the child was afraid, yet the Hive when the broke into titan's tower said Robin's food had blue! On it his room represented a pig sty and he had no idea how to use a washing machine.

"Umm Mr Slade," I didn't say a single word Wintergreen was edging me when the Hive overtook was afraid the Brotherhood would like to meet you," I glare at the frightened child. I can tell he was forced to make this 'meeting' I felt more relaxed, if he was forced to call it means they need something. Wintergreen on the other hand was becoming more of a nervous wreck, I have heard they are planning to kill all heroes, if they touch Robin and my son I will have to intervene. This thought annoys me why should I my son is so high up in a mountain I would like them to even try find him. I made the journey a few times, and it took hours and both times he took over a towns person's body and told me to leave. I guess I could make the journey again to see if he is ok.

"Is that true, and may I ask why this meeting might be about." A woman with short hair came, I have heard of this woman… Madame Rouge I believe I relax, I have had dealings around her before, it was not hard. The brain wanted me to collect some giant monkey from some prison, it was not hard. Only time consuming, and the money I received for freeing the money was beneficial, very beneficial

"We have heard that you have had a relationship with the stupid hero called Robin." The woman said as she laughed, she had a Russian accident, I have no idea why they called Robin a stupid hero, I hoped you are ok my boys… where ever you are. I was being too soft.

"Yes for a short time Robin was my apprentice until he chose his so called friends over his future," I said softly, the woman laughed, I wondered what was so funny. That annoyed me, maybe I will have to intervene sooner then I planned. "Is there something you wanted madam or is this social visit?" I think of my son, and my apprentice. Our first night with Robin as my apprentice he cried the whole night, I expected it I really did… but still, I made him my apprentice.

"The brotherhood requests a meeting. Your apprentice must have slept through your instructions because he made it so easy." The Russian laughed, I raise my eye "he gave the transmitter to me but he believed it was hotspot such a silly child." I wanted to go to Robin and lecture him. Then she turned back and I saw a balcony full of frozen statues and right in the middle… Robin, but I had no time to recover as my son was two shelves to the left of him. I look at them. "perhaps Slade we should discuss a way we can all be happy." I can feel Wintergreen tense; I know he didn't want me to be involved with the brother hood, but I will wait for them to weaken as they so often did.

"Perhaps I can have a trade off." I say keeping calm Wintergreen on the other hand left I know he will have a mental breakdown, but if we don't save my son and Robin Wintergreen won't be happy, "I know the positioning of the justice league, I was going to get rid of them myself but my pressing issues occurred." My flesh and blood and a glowing axe, I have been 'experimenting with' the woman turned for attention.

"Robin is no threat Mister Slade, he is a foolish child." Tell me about it, I nod agreeing,

"Yes" I agree, "but I also desire the mute boy Jericho, they are no threat," the woman agreed. Wintergreen was pale, like me. Good thing I wore a mask… it's not every time a father sees his son in a block of ice. "Shall we arrange a meeting?" the woman smiled. I raised my brow… when she smiled I am pretty sure a kitten just died, I smile a little too. I knew Wintergreen was afraid, but knew better then to comment. Things have changed over the years but he is still by my side.

"Actually slade," a deep mechanical voice said, I look at the screen but I saw no giant brain, I heard feet, and as a force of habit I turn "we are already here." I noticed a brain in a cylinder and a giant monkey; I didn't even want to know how they got in only that I am doubling my security when I get my boys. And building a million sladebots.

"Welcome," I say softly, "It is good to see you again," I say to the giant Monkey, he smiled a little if that is possible. Too my the shock the monkey I once rescued rolled two cylinders I can see my apprentices clashing colours. I can see blonde too..

To tell you the truth the transition was actually pretty easy I gave my maps, the monkey turn to leave. "Mister Slade, I do not know why you are being given the boys, but I am sure he wants Robin to work for him one day." He said in his accent, I remember him small chained, I resuced him and in a way the brotherhood used him too. Hence the name I guess. Mallah smiled again

"I understand, Robin won't hurt everything, everyone has worked for." I say the monkey/ other species of ape smiled again, it was getting scary. They all left as quietly as they came…

Good,

I have work to do

So how was the first chap…. Please review


	2. Waking up

**Chapter 2 waking up.**

It was actually quite easy to wake them up; Wintergreen was not easy to calm down, ('what if they died') it was simple a large amount of water and a defrosting agent, very simple. Wintergreen demanded the bedrooms rooms will be set up perfect for the boys, even though I complained it will take too long I was secretly relieved.

Jericho was first…. The first to be defrosted I mean, It just occurred to me how risky this procedure was, so many things could of gone wrong. He could have frost in his skin forever, or develop mutant powers. Well he already has powers of course but he could easily die.

For the first time in so long, I was nervous I should have asked for a test subject. Or several, I hate failure, but it something happens to my child… on my watch, again… I don't know how I would take it. Yet I had no choice, so I very delicately like Jericho was a flower placed my son in the tank and pressed the button and waited. For a second I through something bad, as the boys heart rate was off the charts on the monitor, it had all happened so fast, I couldn't remove him from the tank. Then slowly, very, very slowly Jericho heart rate began to become steadies his skin start to resume its pinkness. And not the silver it was almost was unfrozen, I checked his heart rate was very steady, not an abnormality about it.

Actually my sons heart rate was so strong even stronger than normal even. And for someone who is frozen in a block of ice even a slow heart beat is better than none of course. But this heart rate is fantastic… I must think about placing Robin in a pool after training if the coldness, helps his heart rate so much.

Oh my poor Robin, he wasn't so bright, I mean he IS bright that's why I took him as my apprentice, but giving a communicator to anyone, practically… was not the brightest thing, I still have Robins old communicator it's how I keep track of him over the time. The brotherhood sent me the security footage, Robin made a mistake and accidently gave the communicator to that freaky Russian lady. She is dangerous even I admit that. Jerry was in my arms his body was so cold.

I cuddle Jerry; I put him in my arms. It is shocking how light he is, I mean his never been heavy… but still "It's ok" I say gently. I place Jerry in the bed, and Wintergreen hooked him up to an IV machine, it will only need to be used as a procedure to make sure he keeps hydrated he had been locked in ice for some time.

I start to go back to my apprentice his face was so defeated, I wondered if in this state he knew where he was, it was ironic really. My down fall was is lava and Robins was in Ice, and slowly but gently, start the procedure on Robin.

_Flashback_

Robin has just agreed to become my apprentice, it was amazing the power I had over this young man. He will stay under my watchful eye for at least four years, he is fifteen I believe, nearly sixteen so he will be around twenty when his apprenticeship finishes and he takes on missions on his own, hopefully as my partner. Oh he will complete missions without me next tome but I will be on the other end, and controlling the shots. It's like driving you don't go on a freeway for your first time; I know it will take years of Robin doing mission with me on the other end of the line, and planning the missions, he can't just wake up one day and decide his going to rob a bank. No every job takes time to plan to make it a success and it will take many years of me doing it for him to understand enough for him to do it on his own.

"I know it seems bad now Robin but trust me, you'll learn to like it." I wasn't telling a 'fib' as the boy's alien girl friend would say. The child will adjust… he is so alike I that he will after a period of time, he will enjoy his work. He is just like me, he hates losing anything. So losing everything his title his friends and becoming my apprentice will be a hard adjustment that he will have to make, and I will take it at his pace nice and slow. I go in a circle around him. His uniform looked truly hansom, not those horrible bright colours. What was he trying to do blind his opponents?

And then I leave.

Leaving the boy was important, he needed to think, and I needed time to relax and plan his first mission.

_End of flashback _

The children were fast asleep I will force my apprentice to obey me, the last time I saw Robin it was somewhat embarrassing but some time has passed, I have regained what I have lost. My apprentices reawakening went well… one could say, he's heart rate is normal, his breathing is normal. Hell I expect we will be training in no more than a week, if I can convince him too of course. "Jericho is much better, he will be awake by morning" Wintergreen said, I nod. "And the apprentice will be right behind him." I smile, that is good, very good actually…. "You better get some sleep Slade." I want to laugh, I am an insomnia Will, you know that, how many times have you 'told' me off for training and told me to see a doctor..

I decide to meet him half way through, "Your right Will good night." And I left, after all tomorrow night I will get no peace.

How did I go? Remember to review.


	3. manners

Chapter 3 manners

Slade POV

My boys were both getting better health wise mentally… I will talk about that later, Jericho was still asleep but his breathing was relaxed, while Robin was already up and about in his bedroom, I know he believes it is a prison at the moment but sooner or later he will be more relaxed, Wintergreen comes in every hour to the boys, Robin is up and jumping around, this makes me happy. But I have not seen him yet, it merely means he will make a full recovery quicker, which is good.

"Apprentice," I say I walk into the child's bedroom, Robin at once stood up at attention, good. I decide, I want him to give his master the respect he deserves, and in this situation standing at attention is the amount of respect I require when I walk in this room. Robin wasn't in his bed, I can tell that but the covers were placed so I would believe he was in bed, I smile he was probably hiding on the roof. I shut the door, and lock it. I could swear I heard a moan. "Robin you must wake, we have must to discuss," I pull the blankets off the bed, and tried to look surprise when there was pillows and blankets and not my 4 ft apprentice. Suddenly I heard the war cry of Robin.

"YAAAAA" and I turned quickly and caught Robin before he could hurt me … or hurt himself. I hold Robin in my arms tightly I observe him he was very light, perhaps even underweight, all that travelling he must have been too busy to eat, I'll keep him on a high carbohydrate diet for muscle gain.  
"I am glad you have woken up," I say to my bundle he starts to move, Robins angry face angered me, but I calm down. "We have much to discuss," Robin showed more disrespect, "Child if you don't relax, I will have to call the brain and ask to smash all your little friends," he looked at me, "how did you think I got you." He seems to register that. He calms down, I like that, "now you are acting like a teenager, I can ask you to accompany me to the table for lunch," actually it was still a bit early for lunch but he needs to start becoming nourished as soon as possible. I placed Robin over my shoulder; he will still be very weak, even if he can jump, in a fight, a real fight which goes for more than mere seconds, he will lose.

I carried the boy to the table, Wintergreen had already set the table for three, and plates were piled to the top with Pasta and meat balls everything smelt amazing, I sat the boy down. Wintergreen appeared out of nowhere and placed a glass of chocolate milk in front of Robin, "eat apprentice, you must be starving" at once he shoved the meat balls in his mouth, Wintergreen flinched. The child had no manners. I didn't laugh. I was having trouble fitting the food through the slots in my mask.  
"Jericho is still fast asleep," wintergreen said Robin was surprised. He must of through he was the only one here, now he thinks he will have an ally in his escape, which is normally true. Expect there is no escape and if they do escape, I have no choice but to tell the brother hood, and his friends will die, I would not care, but Robin would.  
"I said we have much to discuss child, you remember a hero called Jericho?" he nodded, "he is my son," he sat there in shock, I smile. His face was delightful; he even had a meat ball leaving his mouth and falling on the ground. I smile it made me laugh, but I need to show dominance over my unruly apprentice, so I didn't laugh. I would of liked too, because his look is classic. Wintergreen coughed reminding me of my apprentices shocking manners. I didn't get the choice to say anything because my son walked in.

I am so sorry its so short, but I have writers block and this is all I could muster


	4. Early morning training

Chapter 4 Early morning training

Slade's POV

I smile at him; Jericho nodded and looked at us. "I am glad you are awake," I state, I smile at him, I wasn't mad, I was pleased that he was well rested and alive "will you join us Jericho?" I inquire, my son of course said nothing, but he nodded and very slowly sat, Robin looked confused. Wintergreen stood, and quickly placed a bowl of meat balls in front of Jericho. We very slowly all eat, I said nothing, and I concluded that the boys were starving, and I ate in silence. Jericho said nothing, when I say that I meant he did not sign, he just sat there.

The boys ate quickly I can tell they were dizzy from hunger. But now they are nice and happy.

After everyone had eaten, Wintergreen took the bowls and I sit back in my chair, "Robin we will be training for some time, you have gotten sloppy since you left my side." I pause, "Jericho you will do your studies." I didn't want my son to fight, and he loves to learn more things, so this makes me happy. My son smiled in reply but my Apprentice glared, but said nothing. "Good, Robin I have your uniform on your bed, Wintergreen will show you where it is, tomorrow morning you will change into it, Jericho Wintergreen will also show you were your room is… In the morning you both will be sparing with each other, for practice." I emphasis practice.. Jericho may not know how much Robin is like me, but he soon will. I hoped my youngest son, (who is actually younger than Robin) will be able to get along with my apprentice.

"So after woods what do we do?" Robin asked, I was glad he asked a respectful question, I cannot punish him for the question, as it was light and respectful… oh maybe it's because he has seen the raspberry pie in the oven and he wants a slice of it… either way, I was impressed.

"You Robin will be completing more training, Jericho will not be," I say everyone nodded, I hoped that would be fine, everyone will be happy, including me. I didn't want to fight, this consumes energy and increases stress level… never healthy.

Everyone nodded and ate, after woods Robin got the pie, as did Jericho. "Have a good sleep," I say, "you are both getting up early," I turn and go.

I go back to my work station and relax, I saw on the cameras Wintergreen marching the children to their rooms, I laugh at Robins face, and I go to work. Robin will be wearing a simple apprentice suit, but this new one I am designing _will_ be the best. It will help increase his performance but first he has to earn it. Like my respect, in a way I respect him already, he is an excellent fighter and a talented one at that, but he is a child, one who acts rash, cannot control his emotions and cares for his friends more than him. That is a weakness, I do hope him and Jericho can be friends, but for my own gain everyone will be easier to live with if they become friends. If they don't I have to put up with annoying children. I look at Robins room on the screen, I see him walking back and forward, I notice he was in his night clothes, Jericho was reading, I had many put in there for Jericho, there are some books for Robin too but for now… Robin had only fear. And this fear stopped him doing many things… including reading.

Right now Robin needed distance not too much interference from me, just in his training general suggestions not much more, it will just be too hard right now to do much for him. For one Robin will be so mad at me, he will think I am out to get him, so that doesn't help me at all. So giving as much space as possible is the best option.

Jericho is reading because he knows I won't hurt him that the pain I once caused him I hate myself for, I am responsible for his voice, but his Mother is responsible for my missing eye. So we are sort of even.

I decide to retire for the night, it was getting late…

Robin's POV

It felt like it took forever for me to go to sleep, but in the end I was woken up abruptly by Wintergreen "It's time to get up." I roll over; I felt the light go on, "Young man where your blankets are?" I rolled over, the room like Slade's old haunt was too hot, and so I had kicked everything off me,  
"It was hot, I guess I kicked them off in my sleep or something," he nodded, he showed me a uniform a tray with food,  
"Well that is a shame, anyway here is your breakfast, something light as you will be training but there is a fresh uniform, I believe dinner will be the main meal I will return soon to collect you," as I get dressed I noticed the uniform was the same as before, and as before I hated it why couldn't Slade just give me my original Robin uniform I would even take the 'R' off to be neutral, I would at least get to wear my colours, than everyone is happy.

My breakfast was cereal some toast and some orange juice. Soon wintergreen returned and I followed him into the 'main' room, Jericho and Slade were there already they looked like they were talking (Well Jericho had a note pad), I was at once mad Jericho was wearing his original Purple, how come I can't wear my clothes.  
"Good morning Robin, I trust you slept well," I said nothing, "Now Robin, grumpy or not I expect an answer when I ask you a question?"

"I slept ok," I reply Slade smiled.  
"I am pleased, now Jericho and you are going to spar, completely polite I don't want any accidents here," accidents are bad… but looking at Jericho he can't be all that dangerous can he? I looked at him, small and blonde, does this mean Slade is blonde?

It turned out Jericho is very powerful, and he had powers, he can invade peoples bodies, but he said (well he wrote) he won't take over my body… so I said thank you..

"Very good, both of you," Slade said, "Robin we need to work on your upper body strength, Jericho we will aim on keeping your leg stable, as it seems to wobble when you jump." Jericho smiled at me, "this is nothing to laugh at Jericho I won't have you injuring yourself because you're too scared from whatever reason and in return your leg trembles." Jericho rolled his eyes; I can tell his not talking this too seriously which sort of made me relax, "anyway Jericho that is the end of your training for today," Jericho nodded and left, "Robin, you may have a twenty minute break, go to the kitchens get a snack and we will resume our training," I nod.  
"Slade?" I ask, he turned, as through unsure of what I wanted, "I can't remember where it was." Slade nodded,

"Very well dear child," Slade and I walked in silence.  
"You can't expect me to do as you want, be a villain like you?" I say breaking the silence, I had to get a way out of here, maybe that Jericho could help me… he can defiantly pack a punch.

"Robin, you are just like me, so relax you can do nothing to stop this, after all.. I got you out of the brotherhood, it does not take much to hurt your friends," Slade said opening the door to the kitchen. "Twenty minutes," he reminded me.

But his last words kept running through my head.

_I got you out of the brotherhood, it does not take much to hurt your friends_

How did I go? Read and review


	5. Bidding Slades time

Chapter 5

Slade POV

I got fresh fruit for the boys, I feel placing changers in there food habits will help me at keeping them happy, Robin who has been on a diet of fried food and Pizza for the last few years and this diet will benefit him greatly… Like they say you are what you eat, at least Robin is Pizza that alien girl would be mustard… Odd really. At least Jericho who lived in the mountains didn't have access to greasy food he ate mainly what he could grow, lots of Veggies but he rarely ate meat.

I look at Robin, Robin is the perfect Apprentice well he wasn't perfect… or he wouldn't be in the situation of being captured by the brotherhood in the first place. Robin was perfect because in a sense he can be perfect with proper training and diet… no more Pizza and soft drink for him, he is obliviously very under nourished he craves certain food.

"Good morning," I say kindly, Jericho at least gave me a warm smile, while Robin sneered; they were both sitting at the breakfast table. I sit at the head, Robin knew that there were certain rules he had to obey… and it was one of the reasons why he went to bed tired and hungry. He disrespected me I said 'I would like him to call me Master' and he swore at me… actually swore… I hit him, and if he ever spoke to me like that again, I would fracture his wrist. "Robin would you like to say anything to me?" I ask, my annoyed and probably hungry apprentice looked at Wintergreen, strange… Wintergreen normally wears a white suit but today he wore black tracksuit and a long sleeved top. Wintergreen nodded, to him but Robin said nothing.

"Robin I am sure you want to say something to Master Slade, right my dear child?" Wintergreen said. Robin gritted his teeth but nodded. I knew this was annoying him, but he was the apprentice while I was the Master. I did save him from the brotherhood after all…

"Yes, I am sorry for my inappropriate actions last night." Robin said, I sigh, he knows full well I want him to call me Master from now on, he knew that since the first time he became my apprentice. I place the bowl of fresh fruit, biscuits, bread and cheeses before the children. Robin stared at me and did not touch the food, Jericho on the other hand smiled, used sign language to say 'thank you', and started to chew the food down. Robin did not trust me at all, and I now knew that, I knew it would take time for the boy to trust me… but trust must be earned, this goes for the both of us. I knew the method that I have used to make Robin my Apprentice the first and second time… didn't really scream trust.

"What else do we say Apprentice?" I ask, Robin looked to Wintergreen, Wintergreen normally had a hard cold glade, but his face has softened since the boys have come here. I give him a gentle smile but since I wear my Mask I know they cannot see it.

"Yes Master Slade." Robin said softly, even though I knew he was trying to be obedient it wasn't the 100 precent obedience I wanted but it was an attempt.

"Master is just fine, thank you Robin." I say, Slowly Robin began to eat some food… While Wintergreen made me a coffee and the boys, as I tried… very hard to drink my coffee with my mask on, I noticed my son Jericho was watching me. And my Apprentice Robin was watching Jericho… and I knew why, Robin was wondering if Jericho could be an ally to him, I expected as such. Robin had a trusting nature, and he needed a friend.  
Robin was a great fighter, basically the prince of Gotham … or at least the heir apparent.

Wintergreen put two mugs of hot chocolate in front of the boys. At titan's tower, Robin enjoyed energy drinks but they were bad for a growing boy, hot chocolate wasn't GREAT for the boys either but it would warm the boys up.

After the boys were finished Jericho went to do his own thing… he is in charge of researching, while Robin needed to be trained.

"Robin can you please follow me to the training room," I say I walk away I didn't look back, I wanted to earn the boys trust and not bothering him about the small thing was important the boy will learn how to trust me if I give him trust. I didn't turn until I went to the front. My Slade-bots had laid the exercise items I need, for today's lessons. "Robin can you tell me why you here?" Robin looked confused.

"You brought me here?" Robin said slightly confused I sighed.

"Yes I did, because I need an apprentice someone to take over from me," I say as gently as I could.

"What about Jericho your son?" Robin asked, this was unexpected… yet expected.

"I love Jericho Robin, but he does not wish nor will I force him to become my heir." Robins face went through emotions very quickly, and I knew why. I wasn't forcing Jericho… but I am forcing him. "Anyway, Jericho's personality is quite different to my own, and I need someone with a similar personality to mine." I give Robin a smile, but I knew it only made the … quite uncomfortable mask I wore stretch a bit. "And you and myself are very similar Robin." I say, I walked to the boy and placed a hand on his head, "who knows, I might even become a Father to you." I say softly. I waited for Robin to say something like the first time, but he didn't, this surprised me but I let it go. "Now todays lesson, we are going to start… very slowly getting you back into shape, your body was recently frozen so we won't be overexerting you in any way for quite a while." Robin looked confused yesterday Jericho and he spared and we did some exercises, and to be truthful it took all of Robin's energy. "I fear we may have over done it yesterday…" I say as gently as possible. He looked at me, "you did sleep for fifteen hours" I say even more gently. Robin sneered at me, but I sighed sadly. I knew I could only give small advice a helping hand. I wanted for Robin to see me as a Father, I really did… but I had to take it easy. I had to give him reprieves when necessary but most importantly he had to come to me on his own.  
Eventually Richard will… in time. You see sooner or later the boy will ask me to free his friends as a reward, and I will grant him that wish… sooner or later we will take over the world from the brotherhood. I think they know this, I think they expect this… but they don't fear us. Robin was the fool who gave the remote to the shape shifter… so he doesn't worry the brotherhood. But they should…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000


End file.
